


Leather

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek has a leather fetish, when it's on Evan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: Leather fetish (pretend everyone got the cool leather coats -- how do you think either of them would react to seeing the other in said coat?)

Radek was sitting with Rodney, eating his lunch, when in walked Colonel Sheppard and Evan - in matching leather jackets.

He only realized he was staring when the sound of Rodney's voice penetrated as he said, "Radek?" in a tone of voice that implied that it wasn't the first time he'd said it.

"Hmm?" asked Radek, still watching as Evan and Sheppard approached the table, trays of food in hand.

"I asked you if you had finished the simulation before lunch?" Rodney was clearly making an effort to be patient, but was failing.

"Oh, yes. Results are in your email," he answered. He was spared anything else because Evan was sitting across from him.

"Hey, docs," Evan said, as Sheppard nodded to Radek and sat next to Rodney.

"Hello, Major Lorne, Colonel Sheppard," Radek said, trying to play it cool, as they say.

Rodney was looking from him to Evan and back again, and Radek had to swallow hard in sudden nerves. Rodney was not as oblivious as he used to be about other people. Apparently he had also developed some ability at subtlety, because he didn't say what he was so clearly thinking.

"I'm finished," he said instead, and stood up. "Colonel, how about you bring your tray to the lab, and we'll work on setting up those artifacts."

"I'm perfectly comfortable here - ow!" Sheppard jerked his leg away as if he'd been kicked. Since Radek was fairly certain that Rodney had just kicked him, he supposed it made sense.

"I said, let's go."

"Fine, fine, but only because I like being able to walk." Sheppard picked up his tray and stood back up.

Rodney met Radek's eyes squarely. "Take the afternoon off, Radek. We'll work on those results tomorrow."

Evan looked up from his food, startled. Sheppard's expression had turned thoughtful. "You know what, Lorne? You take it off too. I can do requisitions on my own for once."

"But, sir," Evan started to argue, but he didn't really put any force behind it. "I can - "

"Take the afternoon off. You've not had a day off in weeks. Take the time, Major."

"Yes, sir," he said.

As the two of them left, still bickering, Evan looked at Radek. "So it looks like the two of us are off this afternoon. Want to do something together?"

Radek lowered his voice and said, "Yes, I would like to take that coat off of you, and perhaps other things."

Evan looked around in a panic, but there was no one near enough to hear. "You can't just _say_ things like that," he hissed.

"Yes, actually I can," Radek said. "I can do them too." Raising his voice again, so as not to draw attention to them, he said, "Finish your lunch, Major. I believe you owe me a chess match?"

Radek was gratified to see the speed with which Evan finished eating. "Done," he said, even though there was still food on his plate.

He didn't want to argue with him, though, so he said, "Fine," and led them out of the mess and to his quarters. As soon as the door slid shut behind Evan, he was in his space, hands smoothing over the sides of the leather, his mouth on Evan's.

"Something gotten into you?" Evan asked when Radek finally released his mouth. "I could almost imagine that you like the coat."

"No imagining. I do like it. And now I would like you _out_ of it." Before Evan could shrug out of it, though, Radek already had his hands inside it, sliding it back off his shoulders and down his arms. Before it could fall to the floor, Radek caught it and carefully laid it across the desk.

He attacked Evan's clothes next, stripping him quickly and methodically, and then his own, so that they were naked together, which he'd wanted since he'd seen Evan come into the mess.

They fell back together, kissing like mad things, and Radek could tell that Evan was manhandling him over to the bed. As he wanted to be there, he saw no point in objecting, and when Evan pushed him down, he pulled Evan after.

Finally, they were pressed together from mouth to legs, their cocks rubbing together in a most satisfying way. Radek couldn't stop the groan, and it was answered by Evan's low, "Oh, god, Radek."

Radek let out a dirty chuckle. "Already, you call me god?"

"Shut up," Evan said as his hips continued to move, and Radek abruptly found it much more interesting than teasing him.

It didn't take long for Evan to spill between them, but he kept moving until the heat and increased slickness brought Radek over the edge as well.

As they lay next to each other, breathing hard and coming down, Evan said, "So, I could wear the jacket more often."

"If you do that, I think I will never get work done," Radek said.

"So, is that a no?"

"That's a definite yes."


End file.
